


Agent Warwick 3: The Night

by Silvathebat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, F/F, Lesbian, Macro/Micro, Micro, Pee, Sex Toys, Shrinking, Unbirth, Underage - Freeform, Vore, dildo, shrunken woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvathebat/pseuds/Silvathebat
Summary: Continuing her perilous night of supervising the young Molly, Abigail fights against her own desires to remain in control of the situation.





	

Abbie's heart pounded against her chest as she panted weakly between Molly's fingers, and not just because of the ordeal she had been put through. Her mind was reeling, her body was on fire, and it seemed that she only barely had a grip on her senses.

“Well, Abbie? What do you think would be more enjoyable? Shall I let you experience parts of me, or shall I gobble up another little candy with you, and see if you can survive another round?” the girl said, fingers resting on the dial of the remote that controlled the agent's size. Shaking her head to try and shake some sense into herself, the black haired woman tried to pull herself free, but the girls pinched grip was too tight for her.

“M-Molly... please, you have to... you have to go to bed,” she stammered, trying to pull proceedings back to somewhere resembling normality.

“Oh, Abigail, I'm afraid sleep is the last thing on my mind right now. You see, I've been given a wonderful gift. I've been given freedom from my hangups and inhibitions, and the intelligence to act on my desires. I've also been given a beautiful, teasable, delicious little toy to play with,” the young girl breathed, running her pinkie finger along the inch tall girl's thigh, rubbing at her crotch with a delicate tenderness. “And I think it's a freedom you could enjoy too,” she finished, with a smile.

“Nnhhh... M-Molly... suh-stop. Can't you s-see, this isn't right. Nnnhhhh!!” Abbie managed between her gasps, as her body quivered with pleasure. She was struggling to keep control of herself, and could feel her now rather feeble grip on her logical thought process being hammered away by her lusts.

“I'll make you a deal, little agent. If you agree to this, to going along with me every desire tonight, I will make this the most mind blowing night of your life, of our lives. You will experience every carnal desire your masochistic little body can handle. We will reach new heights of sexual congress that none on this earth have even come close to. Submit yourself to me for the night, and I promise you will not regret it,” Molly said, holding the woman closer to her face, loosening her grip. “But if you refuse, well... I'm going to do it anyway, so, you might as well be part of the proceedings as opposed to subjected to them,” she said, with a dark grin. Abbie's mind screamed at her to refuse, to demand the girl come to her senses, to deny that she wanted, desperately wanted, to be played with like a doll, to be sullied and soiled by this depraved little girl with the adult mind.

“I... I...” Abbie stammered, biting her lip.

“You have as long as it takes me to get upstairs and find what I hope is there,” Molly said, grabbing the basket of candies and the remote.

 

Molly pushed her way into a room and unceremoneously deposited Abbie onto the centre of the bed, dropping the remote and basket at one corner as she began to dig through one of the nearby draws.

_Come on Abigail, get a hold of yourself! If you can just grab the remote and get back to your normal size, you might just be able to gain some control over her. She just blindsided you before, that's all!_ the agent thought to herself as she watched the girl dig through the draws. Resolving to do just that, Abbie pushed herself to her feet, and began to run across the bed. A few moments later, Molly let out a little squeak of joy, and pulled out a large red velvet bag, dropping it onto the bed between Abbie and the remote.

“Ahh ahh! That's rule number one. I'm in charge of how big... or how small you are. Have you decided on wether or not you'll be sharing this experience with me, or merely along for my wild ride?” the young girl said, her fingers teasing at her sodden panties, the outline of her childish vulva clearly visible.

“I... I... I think that...” Abbie mumbled, her eyes glancing between the remote and the girl, heart still pounding against her chest. She began to pant weakly, clutching her own urine soaked clothes.

“Maybe this will help you decide,” Molly said with a grin, pulling the draw string on the large velvet back, upending the thing onto the bed. Almost a dozen sex toys of varying sizes and utility dropped, and in some cases flopped, onto the bed.

“Holy shit... Catherine!” Abbie spoke despite herself. Molly grabbed the first one that came to hand, a long purple dildo that was semi translucent, and held it next to the tiny woman, who was not quite as tall as it was thick.

“Well?” she breathed.

“Nngh.. f-fuck...” Abbie breathed, as the scent of stale sex filled her nostrils. Molly leaned down, and began to lap at the head of the plastic cock.

“Mmm, tastes just like mummy!” she cooed, pressing the thing into her mouth, her lips just able to curl around the head of the sex toy. Abbie watched on in amazement as the child sucked at the cockhead, watching her throat muscles flex and contract as she sucked and licked, hearing her gutteral ministrations. Both girls began rubbing at their sodden undies, as Abbie stumbled closer.

“Nnnhhh... M..Molly! Do it! I... I... I'll do whatever you say! Please, pelase do all the dirty, naughty, depraved things you want to with me,” she pleaded, falling to her knees. There was a loud popping sound as Molly pulled back from the toy, her tongue teasing over her lips.

“I knew you'd give in eventually. No-one willingly slides themselves up a girl's butt without at least a little bit of masochist in them,” Molly said with a grin. “Now let's get you out of those things,” she added, pulling her own shirt up over her head, tossing it aside to leave her in pink panties and little pink ankle socks. Abbie nodded her head, and began to unbutton her shirt, before realising that this wasn't quite what Molly had in mind. Giant fingers, easily thicker than her legs, loomed over her, gripping at the material that rested on her body. There was a sharp pulling, and the clothing came apart with ease, leaving the agent naked but for the scraps around her arms and legs.

 

“I think we'll start off nice and easy,” Molly said, climbing up onto the bed on her hands and knees. She let herself linger over the agent for a short while, letting the tiny girl gaze up at her pale, slightly shiny skin, before crawling up to the pillows, and rolling onto her back, purple dildo still in hand. “Come here my little toy,” she breathed. Abbie scambled to her feet, and followed after the girl, halting when she got close to her legs.

“What am I going to do?” she asked, looking over at the girl's raised knees and wiggling toes beneath socks.

“Come closer. Right up here,” she said, rubbing her panties gently. “Mmm, my panties are still so wet from my pee. Don't you just love the smell?” she purred, reaching her fingers to her nose, and giving them a deep sniff. “But I think some of my pee got down into my crack, and that's not good. I need someone to get really deep in there and give it a good clean for me,” Molly teased, lifting her torso and hooking her thumbs under the band of her panties. She slid them up and along her legs, lifting her feet up high to pull them off.

“Molly, I don't think...” Abbie began.

“Ah! From now on, that will be Miss Molly, or Ma'am. I wouldn't want you to think you and I were equals or anything,” the girl cooed.

“I... Y-yes, Miss Molly,” the agent replied, biting her lip again.

“Good. Now, before you begin, I want you right up here. You can watch as I become my own first time,” the girl said, dropping the sodden underwear onto the girl, patting her crotch as she did. Abbie pulled and wriggled her way through the damp material, her head spinning as the scents surrounded her, overloading her with the smell of Molly's pee.

“I'm getting bored here,” a singsong voice called from above her, encouraging Abbie to hasten her movements. She pulled herself free with a gasp, panting lightly.

“Sorry, Miss Molly. Where did you want me?” she asked, pushing herself onto her feet. Molly grinned, and pushed down onto the bed with a foot, making it shake, knocking the girl back to her rear.

“Hahaha! I doubt you could get here if you tried. How pathetic,” she said, reaching between her legs to grab the inch tall woman. She reached her up and gave her a long, lingering lick, drooling her saliva from her tongue all over the woman's face, before placing her on her crotch. The purple plastic cock loomed over the tiny agent, as Molly began to tease herself with it.

“Tell me how you think my mother tastes,” Molly spoke, letting the dildo come to rest atop the agent, who let out a faint groan of pain.

“Nnhh... She's... she's delicious,” Abbie spoke softly, licking at the massive plastic log that pressed her into the sheets.

“Isn't she? Wouldn't you love to see her use this, up close and personally?” Molly spoke, running the dildo up and down the woman, to let her coating of saliva begin to lubricate the toy.

“F-fuck...” Abbie whispered.

“I've seen how you look at her. Even when you were big, you wanted to taste her, to be her slave, her pet. I could give you to her, after I'm done with you. Wouldn't you like that? She could keep you in her panties all day, and rub you against herself whenever she needed a little something special,” the girl continued, teasing the dildo closer to her folds, sliding Abbie along with it.

“M-Miss Molly!” Abbie whimpered.

“But not before I've had my way with you. Tell me how it feels when you're done, kay?” she said with a smile, pulling the dildo back just enough for Abbie to slide from her smooth skin to her moist, musky folds. Before she could react, the dildo came forwards, pressing her into the young girl's cunt, quickly sealing off the exit as her young sex contracted around the toy.

 

Abbie quickly found herself overwhelmed with sensations. All round her, heat, pressure, moisture, musky sex, noises, everything assaulted her and turn her brain to mush. The dildo could only press in so far, held back by the young girl's body size and the thickness of the toy itself, giving Abbie just a little room to pull away from it. She could hear a heartbeat, far away, getting faster and faster as the toy slid in and out, getting closer to her inch by comparative inch. Instinctively, she began to rub at the walls that stretched and shrunk around her, grabbing and rubbing and tickling and teasing at them, with each new movement sending shudders through Molly's whole body. The girl quickly found the edge she needed, and the purple toy began to slide in faster, easier and deeper, and soon Abbie found herself routinely pressed face first against the girl's walls tightly, with an expanse of purple plastic at her back. She could hear muffled moaning and whimpering from Molly, she could hear her alternating between moaning her mothers name and the agents name as she fucked herself with the colossal toy. Minutes of onslaught from the sex toy took all the energy from the tiny woman, but she remained conscious as the fluids began to build inside the girl, as her muscles contracted even harder and the toy was shoved in as deep as it could go. Molly screamed, her toes curled, and her back arched as she reached her orgasm, flooding her pussy with her juices, which quickly caused the giant toy to slop out of her, along with its passenger. Molly fell back to the bed, her breathing shallow, her body quivering. In a little pool of the girl's ejaculate, Abbie pushed herself up on shaking arms. Hair dripping with girlcum, she managed to get to her feet, and paced back towards the young girl.

“Molly? Miss Molly? Are you OK?” she called out, as the girl continued to breathe gently. It took every ounce of her strength to climb the girl's body, but she did, and made her way up her stomach, past her barely developing breasts, coming to rest near her cheek.

“That... was... amazing,” Molly whispered softly. Abbie smiled, and pressed herself against the girl's cheek, kissing her eagerly.

“That's just the start of the evening, right?” she said, as Molly turned to face her. Molly nodded her head slowly, a smile breaking out over her face.

“mmmm, I've got so many ideas!” she purred, letting her lips press against the tiny girl, her tongue slipping out from between them. The girl lapped eagerly at her little toy, enjoying the taste of her own juices on the girl, who moaned with very flick of her tongue, pressing herself into the kiss with an eagerness she had not shown before. The girl very quickly found herself rubbing at her body as she kissed and licked at the little woman, opening her mouth and poking the agent's bum to make her fall onto her tongue, which the agent began grinding against, kissing and rubbing herself against the little girl's muscle. Molly slowly closed her mouth, and began to suck on the woman, softly at first, then harder and more eagerly, sloshing the woman about. Abbie grasped Molly's tongue, needily pressing her pussy against it, slickening herself in the girl's saliva and scent.

“Mooolllyyyyyyy!!” Abbie moaned, reaching her orgasm as the girl sucked, losing her grip before being thrown all over her mouth. Molly had not been expecting her to slip so suddenly, and it was only a hasty grab for the controller and a knocking of the dial upwards that saved the little spy from taking a one way trip. Now at four inches tall, Molly quickly graped the girl from her mouth, and pulled her out, letting her dangle as she panted weakly. Gently laying her upon her chest, she slowly adjusted the dial back down to 6, making Abbie one inch tall once again.

“I definitely need more of this. But... maybe in ten minutes or so...” the girl mumbled.

 

Twenty minutes went by before both girls were rested and ready for more.

“Vibrator! Definitely the vibe! Stick that inside you, Miss Molly, and let me lick your clit!” Abbie said, pointing to the small silver bullet vibe that seemed almost out of place amid the giant purple and black and red plastic toys.

“Hmm... but I'd prefer you inside me, and using the vibe on my clit...” Molly said, resting a hand on her cheek. “And my ass still feels sullied. I could always tie you to the base of the little one with the balls on it, and sit on it,” the girl said, smirking faintly.

“What about letting me lick your ass while you tease your clit with the vibe?” Abbie suggested. Molly moved suddenly, grasping the agent in her palm firmly.

“Nnhh!! M-Miss Molly?” Abbie squeaked, gasping for air.

“I have a better plan for now,” she said with a grin, grabbing the remote. A click on the fial, and Abbie shot down even more. Putting the remote back, she grabbed the pencil from her mother's nightstand, and placed the girl upon one of her nipples. “Lick,” she commanded. Abbie nodded her head, a little reluctantly. She had been hoping for something a little more perverse, something more degrading, but she obeyed, lapping at the girl's nipple. The rumpled skin quickly began to harden, and the agent soon found herself lapping at the equivilant of a knee high table, which she draped herself across.

“Remain still,” Molly breathed, as the tip of the pencil began to rub along Abbie's thighs. The agent let out a soft moan, as she began to lap and kiss at the girl even more. The tip of the writing tool drew closer to her folds, before pressing against them.

“What a little pervert you are. Sucking on a young girl's nipple while she fucks you with a pencil tip. And this is getting you off? Hah!” the girl cooed, teasing the pencil forwards, as Abbie let out a moan. The pencil entered her depths, parting her lips and quickly stretching her insides.

“Nnhhhh, fucckkk, yessss, I'm the worsttt, I'm.. I'm... Nnh!” Abbie moaned, pushing back against the pencil as hard as she could, fucking herself with the tip as she suckled on the girl's skin. Molly smiled to herself, bringing the vibrator to her own lips, teasing it against her nub as she let it begin to shake. She began to slowly move the pencil back and forth, watching with glee as her nipple became harder, as soon she was pressing the agent against her breast, fucking her with something as insignificant as a pencil tip. She grinned darkly, and soon began to press a little harder.

“AAAHHH!! M-Miss Molly! It... It hurts! NHHH!” she moaned as the pencil pressed in even more, almost reaching the entire length of its tip, causing a visible bulge in the woman's stomach. Molly did not seem to care, her attention had moved on to the ministration of her clit, and the vibrations that were filling her head with pleasure. The young girl moaned and gasped, shaking her body which caused Abbie to thrust and buck against the pencil even more.

“NNGHGHHH!!” Abbie grunted, as the pencil drove in a little more, causing her to slip a little. Her hands fell to her stomach and the bulge upon it, and, with great effort, she forced herself to crawl forwards. The pencil slid out of her, but not before pressing hard on her clit as it came out, causing her mind to flash white, and her juices to squirt out of her like a fountain.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Fuck!” she moaned, twitching over and over as her body orgasmed. She was barely able to react to the fingers reaching up to pin her against the young girl's nipple as Molly reached her own climax, arching her back to cum once again. Molly was able to regain her composure much quicker the second time around, and, after releasing the agent from her grip, looked down at her curiously.

“Molly, that really hurt! The pencil was too big!” Abbie snapped, glaring up at the girl, who arched an eyebrow.

“Hmph. Maybe I was a little overeager. I apologise. But, you just addressed me without the correct honourific. You need a little punishment...” the girl said, grabbing the dial. Abbie braced herself for another shrink, but found herself growing, enlarging to almost six inches tall. She turned to face the girl, but found herself grasped, and manhandled into a standing position with her hands close to her feet, leaning over with her rear presented to the girl.

“Naughty pets and toys get spanked until they apologise!” Molly said, holding out her pointer and middle finger. She brought them down against the agent swiftly, making her let out a loud moan of pain.

“Aahhh!” Abbie wailed, her whole body twitching.

“That wasn't an apology!” Molly said, striking her fingers down again at a different angle.

“M-Miss Molly!” Abbie cried.

“And again!”

“Miss Molly!”

“Again!”

“Sorry!”

“Sorry for?” Molly said, this time striking her more lightly, with only one finger.

“I'm s-sorry for d-disrespecting you, Miss Molly. I w-won't do it again!” Abbie sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Correct! You were a meaniepants, and you've been bad! I... ohh...” Molly said, waivering slightly. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and looked down at the woman. “I feel... less smart. Ohhh, this isn't good, this is superbad! Nnhh. I need more time, I need... I need... yes! Yes, that's perfect!” she said, scrambling to the basket. She quickly scanned through the letter that had been hidden inside it, and nodded.

“Miss Molly?” she asked.

“Less effective the more tired one is, adrenaline also plays a factor, yes. I need to act, and fast. Abbie, you know how you said the pencil were too big. You and it share something in common,” she said in a singsong voice, grabbing the remote. She flicked the dial down to 3, and watched the woman dwindle down to just a millimetre tall upon her palm.

“Perfect!” the girl cooed, grabbing a piece of paper from the nightstand, sucking the pencil dry with a little moan. She hastily scribbled something on the paper, and tucked it into the handle of the door. She then grabbed one of the toys from the bed, and tipped the agent onto it.

“Sorry to do this with so little warning, but Imma be a little kid again soon, and I dun wanna. So imma sleep, and hope that my childish counterpart notices the note in the morning. I will explain in more depth tomorrow. But for now, I have to keep you somewhere safe,” the girl said, crawling up onto the bed again. She positioned herself above the upright plug, and bit her lip.

“Sweet dreams, Abigail,” she said teasingly, lowering her rear onto the miniscule agent, and the black latex buttplug she had been placed upon.

 


End file.
